1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone laminated substrate, a method of producing such a substrate, a silicone resin composition for producing the silicone laminated substrate, and an LED (light emitting diode) device. Examples of the silicone laminated substrate include silicone laminated substrates used for LED devices, and silicone laminated substrates for mounting electrical or electronic components or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substrates prepared by impregnating glass with an epoxy resin are widely used as LED mounting substrates and mounting substrates for electrical or electronic components or the like. However, demands for a shift to lead-free substrates, and substrate degradation caused by heat or light emitted from components remain problems for these types of substrates. Further, in the case of LED mounting substrates, which require superior heat resistance, ceramics such as alumina and aluminum nitride have been used. However, these substrates are not only expensive, but fabricating large-scale substrates tends to be problematic. Accordingly, silicone laminated substrates, which exhibit excellent properties such as weather resistance and heat resistance, and are widely used in all manner of applications, are now being investigated for use as LED mounting substrates and mounting substrates for electrical or electronic components or the like. However, because conventional silicone laminated substrates are produced using a condensation-curable varnish or addition-curable varnish, the production method tends to be complex, and the adhesive strength tends to be too weak to allow copper foil or the like to be bonded to the substrate surface.
Furthermore, in order to enable a silicone laminated substrate to be used as an LED mounting substrate or a mounting substrate for electrical or electronic components or the like, the silicone laminated substrate must also exhibit excellent crack resistance and shock resistance. Moreover, the silicone resin composition used in producing the silicone laminated substrate must be able to be cured within conventional molding apparatus, and is preferably a solid or semisolid at room temperature.
An example of the conventional technology relating to the present invention is disclosed within the patent publication listed below.
[Patent Document 1] US 2007/0013049 A1
[Patent Document 2] JP 2000-265073 A